


Magical Ceiling

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Choices: The Elementalist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9





	Magical Ceiling

“Y/N what are you doing for the holiday’s,” Shreya asks as you walk into the living space of your dorm room.

“I don’t know actually. I don’t really want to go home and Atlas just got back from the dark dimension. I was planning on staying and hanging out with them,” you say looking up from the book you’re reading. “Why did you have any plans?”

“My family always throws these fabulous holiday parties and since you happen to be new to the word of magic I thought I’d invite you,” Shreya smirks.

“But… Atlas,” you begin.

“Atlas has experienced the magical Christmas’s with professor Swan,” Shreya smiles,” plus you’d be spending the holidays with me.”

You shrug with a smile,” fine. I’ll join you.”

Shreya smirks,” perfect now to go shopping for the perfect outfit.”

The smile on your face fades,” huh?”

Shreya nods,” come on its time to go to Penn Square.”

You both enter the portal and step into the beautiful square you have come to grow quite fond of. She directs you to Aster’s store and heads straight to the clothing rack. She peruses through the racks and pulls out a suit. Its a beautiful shade of red she hands it to you and you go to put it on. You come back out and she immediately shakes her head. She hands you the green dress and you go to put it on. When you return Aster has come to join Shreya in the search for the perfect party outfit. Shreya looks you over before handing you the red dress and shooing you to go and get dressed.

You sigh as you come back out. “Now that’s perfect,” Shreya says clapping her hands.

You look at the price,” and a bit pricey.”

Shreya waves you off and pays Aster for the dress.

The night of the party Atlas is helping you get ready.

“So a Mistry,” Atlas starts. “She must have really had an effect on you if you two are going to this party together.”

“She has since day one,” you say with a smile as you finish your makeup and Atlas finishes your hair.

“Just don’t stay out too too late,” Atlas says giving you a small pat on your shoulder.

Meeting Shreya’s parents was definitely different for you, social functions like these weren’t something you enjoyed much but for Shreya, you’d gladly go. However, you did end up losing sight of Shreya while finding yourself an intimidating area of the huge ballroom you were in. How you found the food is beyond you, you weren’t particularly hungry

“I always forget you aren’t from here,” you hear someone say from behind you. You turn from the table to pout at Shreya. ” You should try this one,” she picks up an elf-shaped cookie.

You bit into it and your eyes light up, “these are delicious.”

Shreya nods,” they have a lot of alcohol in it. Everyone who works at the company hates coming to these party events so my parents decided it would be best to spike some of the food so people can still have a good time.” 

You grimace as you take another bite but instantly start to feel more relaxed. You catch the slightest glimpse of green moving behind you. You turn to look at what was moving before moving your eyes to Shreya. “The tree moved. Is that normal?”

Shreya laughs and nods,” yes. It is quite normal especially in the Mistry household.”

You look up at the ceiling to see colorful lights where they had not previously been. You point up and she glances up before nodding again,” also normal. The house is set up to where a day before the holiday everything gets decorated.”

You look around smiling as you watch the house decorating itself.

Shreya smiles,” having fun?”

You nod happily.

“Good because you’ve been standing here for an hour staring at the ceiling.” She points to the clock on the wall. You look at the time only to find that you have indeed been staring at the colorful and carefully decorated ceiling.

The party is all too short for your liking but Shreya is smiling at you. “So how was it to see a holiday party done in the magical world?”

“It was a fun experience even if I did get high and stare at a ceiling for an hour. Thank you Shreya,” you kiss her cheek with a grin before the two of you leave her parent’s house and head back to the peaceful sanctuary that is your dorm.


End file.
